


You've Got a Fetish For My Love

by chulle



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Praise Kink, TobiGami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chulle/pseuds/chulle
Summary: After a night of celebration, Kagami is surprised to find out that Tobirama shares the same kind of feelings.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Kagami
Kudos: 47





	You've Got a Fetish For My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. English is not my first language, sorry about any mistakes.  
> Hope you like it! ♥

His brother's laugh was loud and exaggerated, while Kagami's was laughter and cheerful, just like him. Watching Hashirama serve the who knows what number of glasses, Tobirama could feel the alcohol taking effect as he found himself laughing as loudly as his brother.

Which was good, since his serious frown and concerned mind were usually all he had. He sighed, turning the glass over and looking at the table around him.

Hashirama was laughing out loud at a poorly told joke. Mito, his wife, lay beside him, accompanying her husband in laughter - she did not drink, because she’s pregnant. In front of him, on the other side of the table, was Kagami Uchiha, an important member of your protective squad. The short-haired brunette was one of Tobirama's few friends. In addition to being an excellent subordinate.

He was slightly flushed thanks to the strong drinks that Hashirama loved, and for some unknown reason, Kagami seemed to shine for the albino that night. The warm eyes, the subtle curls, the fair skin... Everything stood out.

Frowning, Tobirama was obliged to recognize what it was. Alcohol was his worst enemy because of that: it didn't lie.

He was in his mid-thirties, and it had been a long time since the period of war and hatred was over. And even then, Tobirama was confronted by the mixture of anger and admiration he felt when he saw the Uchiha clan. He had wanted one that was no longer alive, and now, so much later, he found himself wanting another.

Yes, that was it... Tobirama wanted to touch and explore that small delicate body. It was the second time he had felt that powerful kind of lust, and just as the first time, he would keep it a secret. His wishes were his own, no one needed to know. Especially it’s source.

So he shook his head like a confused puppy, turning his attention to the others. His head threatened to want to turn, so he asked Mito for a pitcher of water, which he drank half of before getting up and starting to say goodbye.

“Thanks for the invitation! Today was a really good day ”he said, patting his brother on the shoulder.

Offering a slight bow to the redhead, Tobirama went out into the street. Kagami accompanied him, walking slowly beside him.

Looking at his subordinate, Senju found himself momentarily admiring the difference of size. Him, so small, in his good twenty centimeters difference, in the organization uniform that Tobirama had developed himself. The tight black clothes to facilitate his movement had become a mistake that came back to haunt him, since every time he saw him adorned by the dark fabric he felt his body warm up.

Kagami was high, his eyes and cheeks shone from the alcoholic effect, but he realized that Tobirama had not turned the right corner - his house was on the other side. He was going to ask why, but his foot hit a rock and his balance was lost for an instant. He almost fell, his eyes widening as he realized he had managed to escape the fall. Looking at Tobirama, she saw him frown and narrow his eyes, then holding on to his elbow, forcing them both to go back to the main path.

“You won't get home alive like that” the blonde commented. “Let's go to mine, drink some water, wash your face, you decide.

The Uchiha just nodded, swallowing hard, feeling Tobirama's long, clear fingers holding his skin. This was not a good thing. His body was slightly numb, and his hidden desires wanted to appear. His passion for Tobirama was long-standing, and despite having him as the source of his wet dreams, he had never dared to look at Tobirama differently. He would never let him find out, since Kagama had fought hard for that friendship and that respect.

But for his damn body, the touch on his elbow was more than mere care. To his sick mind, that was the rough yet gentle touch that Tobirama would have on the bed, the same touch he would give him by holding on to his waist before finally penetrating him... Groaning grudgingly, her face burned in pure shame when Tobirama asked if he was okay.

He realized he was entering through the garden gate.

"I'm fine" he replied, pulling away and forcing Tobirama to let him go.

A few more steps and they would be at the house, where he would, in fact, wash his face, calm down and leave for home. He just needed to walk those last ten steps.

The scent of flower and night, in addition to the serene wet soil filled the room, swimming under Kagami's nose, working perfectly as a distraction from the fact that a few seconds ago he was thinking about dirty things with Tobirama.

Perversities that he would love to make come true, but...

“Damn it!” He shouted, feeling his balance give way as his foot tangled in the start of the balcony.

He was about to hit the ground, cursing his very affected sense of locomotion because of that pile of drink, when Tobirama's two hands reached him halfway, holding him from the front, as if he were a child.

Kagami had his weight all dropped against Tobirama's torso. When he noticed this fact, he tried to support himself on his broad shoulders and start to rise. However, the sensation of his body sliding his directly in that way took over him, and all his extremities tingled, the desire gleaming in his black eyes, in his red cheeks and in his hard cock.

Tobirama saw it.

That lush spark sparkled in Kagami's oblique orbs and the feeling of being desired by the Uchiha drunk him more than the ammount of wine in his stomach. Like lightning passing through his body, the heat that was created was spectral. His cock rose in a second, ready to sink into the hot body, ready to come over that little body, marking it as a primitive animal.

Kagami continued to try to get up, just as he also helped him in the process. However, neither of them separated. They remained there, standing, embraced. Kagami with his hands on his shoulders, his nails so ingrained that it hurt slightly.

Tobirama looked over that delicate face, and found himself admiring him for the hundredth time that night, in that life. Not taking any more, he leaned his face forward, at the same time that one of his hands loosened his thin waist and started for his neck, preventing him from escaping.

The kiss was hot, intoxicating, and also fleeting. Before he could handle and extend that touch, Tobirama walked away.

Kagami's face was adorned with a shy smile, and he looked down, as if running away. Tobirama grabbed the boy's chin, and left a light seal there, forcing the Uchiha to understand the message.

As he entered the house, Kagami felt like he was going to float. He never imagined being corresponded by his boss, but now that it happened, he couldn't think of any other scenario.

The albino went straight to the kitchen, pouring water into two long glasses. Kagami went to the bathroom, where he washed his face a few times, hoping that the cold water would lessen his blush.

When he left the toilet, he met Tobirama, and sipped the water with pleasure. Then the two went back to the living room. The kiss added to the wet face had served as a breath of sobriety. He felt his body once again under control. Although it wasn’t on fire on the surface, it was inside… yet. Kagami knew that little flame would never go out, after all, he loved him. He wanted it. But he wouldn't force it.

Filling his cheeks with air and forming a beak, Kagami smiled at the albino, in a clearly nervous act. He wanted to ask, but at the same time he should be quiet.

“So, Tobirama-sama... I'm leaving. Thanks for your help”.

The albino said nothing. He just stood there, looking at him as if he were imagining him naked. Kagami blushed, but kept his eyes fixed for a few seconds. When the discomfort became increased, he scratched the hair behind his ear and prepared to leave.

He was spinning his body when Tobirama, still standing in front of him, crossed his arms and ordered:

“Strip”.

The center of Kagami heated up, the scent of his desire rising, spreading across the room like pollen in the wind. He shook all over, the order reaching his bloodstream in an instant.

Opening the correct locations, Kagami allowed the top of his armor to come out. Next were the arms. Soon, the Uchiha was wearing only black pants and a blouse.

Tobirama stared at the Uchiha symbol that was sewn on the left side of Kagami's chest. The white and red colors jumped to the Senju’s eye, causing the mixture of disgust and desire so common. He would bend him, mentally and physically.

"Take it all off” he ordered again.

“Y-yes, nidaime-sama”.

Kagami brought his fingers to the hem of the shirt, pulling it up. The muscles now properly awakened creaked on his skin as if they feared for their life. The slightly cold night wind blew over his skin, making him shiver. His nipple swelled, and he could see Tobirama's gaze on the pink bud.

Then it was time for the pants. Raising one ankle at a time, he removed the fabric, dropping it beside him. He was only in his underwear, his dick were shamefully hard and his cheeks so red he could feel the heat emanating around the perimeter of his face.

Tobirama did not believe that he really took it off. It was too good to be true. Sighing, he admired the view of the light and delicate body, of the shadows of each curve... Then he looked into Kagami's eyes, and there was fear and desire in them. He’d bet that his own reflected the same things.

But they were adults. That was enough.

Approaching slowly, Tobirama took a deep breath with each step taken, absorbing the Uchiha's sweet aroma. He was trembling slightly when he finally got close, and instantly the Hokage's fingers touched him, which caused an even greater shiver.

Tobirama grinned, perfect teeth showing through a perfect career. Kagami thought he would pass out at such perfection. His heart was beating wildly as he found the courage to ask in a low voice:

“Are we really going to do this?”

The albino touched the boy's chin, forcing him to meet his eyes. The intensity of Tobirama's desire destroyed every trace of Kagami.

"Only if you want to" he replied, lightly stroking the Uchiha's waist, while his lips drifted to the red cheek. “Do you want?”

It was obvious. For years. But he was not able to express, so he just turned his face, kissing Tobirama on the lips, sticking his tongue against his mouth at the same time he was hugged with fury, as if his answer was a relief for the blonde.

Tobirama's cock throbbed under his robes. He wanted more, but he needed to treat Kagami with care. At least until he was inside of him. When he got inside Kagami, nothing would matter anymore. He had to break the kiss when he thought of the sensation of sinking into the hot body and a guttural moan left his body as his bold lips parked against the Uchiha's throat.

Tobirama then began a series of wet kisses. He kissed the skin of his neck, sucking with a little force, leaving a slight red mark. Then he touched his shoulders, went down to his collarbone. With each click of his lips, it was a sigh that came out of the Uchiha's pink mouth.

The brunette trembled with each touch, as if he were inundated with sensations, and that was another low blow against him. Continuing his adoration, Tobirama moved his lips to his neck once more, and then he stretched out his tongue, passing it slowly over Kagami's skin, sipping all its flavor, and took it straight to his ear, stopping right over the lobe .

Releasing the heavy air there, Tobirama rejoiced when he saw Kagami shiver completely, the hairs on his neck standing on end under the Hokage's meticulous gaze. He removed one of the arms from the Uchiha's thin waist and directed it towards the middle of the brunette's legs, taking his cock in his hands at the same time he whispered:

“I’ve always wanted to do this”

Kagami snorted; the whine in his voice being a source of instant food for Tobirama and his lust. He stroked his dick once before invading the underwear fabric, pulling it out.

His hand covered it whole, and the tip was damp, oozing with desire. Returning to sucking the Uchiha's neck, he masturbated him lightly, before - still without interrupting the sucks - taking Kagami's arm and taking him to his own hardness.

In doing so, he pushed him gently towards the sofa. One of his hands continued to hold his and his erection, while the other supported him in the middle of his back. The steps were quick because they were not far away.

Kagami's back landed on the soft furniture, and Tobirama finally cut the caress on his neck. Without giving the Uchiha room to think, the albino pulled on his underwear. Cotton ran around his legs and Kagami felt his blood boil even more. They were really going to do it.

It was unbelievable. All his fantasies were about to happen.

He bit his lip, waiting for Tobirama to come over to continue kissing, but he stopped just a few inches from his pelvis. Then the albino finally removed his hand from his, leaving him alone there, holding his own cock.

“Touch yourself “ he ordered again “Show me how you like it.”

Kagami froze. He had never done it with anyone else, he only knew what he had done to himself, during the nights when the fantasy overcame his mental effort and he badly needed that sad joy that just left him wanting more.

He obeyed timidly. His hands covering his penis and milking it too fast. Tobirama frowned at that. Did he look... Amateur? Then a suspicion fell on his shoulders and his erection hardened even more at the possibility that ran through his eyes.

“Kagami ... Have you ever masturbated?”

The Uchiha's eyes widened, his cheeks blushing even more as he replied in horror:

“Of course I do!”

Tobirama smirked, rising slowly over him, forcing him to lie on his large white sofa.

“Hm...” he murmured; the face getting close to Kagami's. The albino's mouth slid against the brunette's lips as he inquired: “Have you had sex?”

Kagami had no way to escape, he was completely trapped by Tobirama, so, with his cheeks still red and his eyes watery, he swallowed his shame and replied that he was not shaking his head back and forth.

Tobirama started to shake. He needed to control himself, but the way his dick started to pulse and leak out of the tip told him he was on the threshold.

Wrapping Kagami's now forgotten hand, Tobirama regained control, holding the pink cock in his hand and moving it up and down slowly, in a torturous caress.

“Tell me, who do you think of when you touch yourself?”

Tobirama's thumb rubbed against the tip of his penis, applying the right pressure to make Kagami moan loudly and squirm beneath him, eyes closed in pure despair.

“Say it.”

The order came in that cold, direct tone, which secretly made Kagami's interior warm up, and he couldn't help himself before revealing the truth:

“In you, nidaime-sama!”

Kagami opened his eyes and looked at those red orbs. To hell with everything! He had already crossed the line. Tobirama knew everything. There was no more reason to hide.

“I think about you kissing me, you licking me... On your dick inside me, thrusting hard... Marking me...” he moaned louder and louder according to each word that came out of his mouth at the same time that the movements of Tobirama in his cock increased dangerously. “Fuck me, sensei! Please...”

The albino then stopped suddenly. His breathing was fast, his gaze wild. Kagami needed that. There was no turning back.

Tobirama walked away, standing only for the seconds necessary for him to undress. Then he was on top of the Uchiha again, pulling him down by the legs so that he was right in the middle of the couch. He spread Kagami's legs, caressing the skin tenderly for a moment before leaning over to the furniture that was right next to it, opening the drawer and taking a bottle of lubricant from there.

He poured a good amount on his fingers, and took them to Kagami's perineum, while his tongue stretched and licked his cock. The taste of the Uchiha under his tongue only instigated his desire. His dick, now released, ached so badly to penetrate it... But that would still be waiting. He needed to make sure that Kagami didn't feel too much pain.

So he turned his attention with his mouth, licking it slowly, sucking the tip ... Rubbing his face against the size as delicate as the rest of his body. Then he lowered his jaw, going towards the balls. Both were rigid and ready to come.

Tobirama wrapped his mouth around them, sucking lightly through his cheeks. The pressure made the cock pulse, and then he resumed the caress on the tip, sucking with dexterity, sticking his tongue in the small crack, sucking hard at the end.

While he was enjoying himself, his fingers worked steadily. One finger had entered without restriction, and the second was halfway. Tobirama made circular movements, and after a new wise lick on the head of Kagami's cock - one that distracted the brunette perfectly, since he moaned loudly and dropped against the couch - the albino managed to overcome the remaining resistance and his two fingers were inside of the brunette.

His head moved up and down. The cock entered his whole mouth and the taste and texture drove him crazy, since they were united with the tightness and softness against his fingers. These now made scissor movements, enlarging it with care and attention.

When he noticed that everything was fine, Tobirama started fucking him for real. His fingers going back and forth hard, his index finger bending to find the right place.

Kagami almost choked. His body seemed to boil. Every inch of him was hot, sweaty, and it didn't seem to diminish. He felt his orgasm coming, but he needed Tobirama's cock this time. He was not going to accept having one and than blacking out because of the remaining alcohol. He needed... He had to stop moaning and ask... His body was out of control. His interior throbbed, squeezing Tobirama's fingers. And he didn't stop sucking or fucking him...

When Tobirama slowed down a bit to get air, it was Kagami's way of letting go of all his frustrations. He needed Tobirama, and in a small surge of courage, he pushed the albino aside, reversing the roles and sitting on top of his pelvis.

His oiled ass forced the perfect fit, and the feel of the cock against his entrance and the soft chest under his fingers forced him to close his eyes, lower his head and wait for his insides to stop vibrating.

Tobirama also grunted, shaking his hips, forcing the tip of his Dick to continue rubbing against the wet crack. At that time Kagami opened his eyes and the two looked at each other intensely. The albino stroked the Uchiha's thigh in a silent way to encourage him. He blushed again, and bit his lip nervously.

Admiring his courage, Tobirama was excited to see him wanting to take the reins even for a brief moment, in addition to the fact that it was his first time. Kagami was incredible, he was lucky to be his love object. Maybe he didn't even deserve it.

He shifted his hips, forcing the stick against Kagami's entrance and he sobbed with fright. Smiling provocatively, Tobirama raised his arms up and folded them under his head. The red eyes shone with amusement, but his face had a wild masculine fury.

“Do as you please. I am all yours.”

Kagami was divided into an overwhelming desire and an irrational fear. But he would go to the end. He was not a coward. And a friend had said that this was the best position for the first time, since he controlled... Moment of truth.

Supporting his arms on Tobirama's abdomen, he tilted his hips upwards. He released one hand, leading it to his cock, and it throbbed under his fingers. It made Kagami smile and remember that the desire was mutual.

Rubbing the sex against his entrance and then forced the body down slowly. The uncomfortable sensation from which Tobirama distracted him had returned, and the same seemed to notice, since he caressed his forgotten cock and his thigh.

“You are pretty... So hot... This will be so good, Kagami...” he said and Kagami closed his eyes, concentrating on the touches and sweet words that came out of the albino's mouth.

“I can’t believe I’m your first... Ah Kagami, you will never forget me... Continue.. Yes, like that... It’s halfway there...” He continued saying, the reverence in his voice made Kagami forget the pain, and the pleasure revolved all inside and outside, becoming one. He was having what he always dreamed of. I was actually having even more. “You’re so de-...”

Kagami shut him up by sinking the remaining centimeters at once. The moan that came out of his throat was loud, his body was sweating and trembling. When he opened his eyes he saw that Tobirama was sharing the same state.

“Fuck, Kagami” Tobirama snapped, holding his thighs furiously and moving his hips as if he couldn't control herself.

The Uchiha opened his mouth, the silent scream did not express the size of the shock and pleasure when Tobirama moved and hit his prostate. The angle was perfect, he had never felt it, even in his alone moments.

When the itching under his skin started, he knew he was lost. If it continued like that, he would come. He wanted to stop, but he couldn't. Not when his hips started to move in sync with Tobirama's. His arms were now supported against his broad shoulders, and his waist was twerking as if he had been trained. It was pure instinct.

Tobirama flogged him and the brunette received. The circular movements of his body mixing with the attacks were breathtaking. Kagami couldn't take his eyes off the Senju. He was beautiful. His forehead was sweaty, his hair was falling sideways, his eyes were sharp, his mouth was bitten as if he wanted to contain his own sounds.

Kagami bent his torso and kissed him on the mouth. The hot tongue was precise, penetrating him in the same way as his cock: violent, invasive, obstinate. At the same time that he was kissed and fucked, Tobirama grabbed his breeches. His nails dug into his skin and the way he squeezed Kagami's body over his hard penis was the trigger.

Convulsing and without control of his lips that moaned the albino's name like a mantra, Kagami felt the waves of joy run over his body, followed by the jets that came out of his body straight to the torso of the largest.

Losing his strength for a moment, he crouched down, resting his head on Tobirama's shoulder, listening to his own loud and desperate breathing. The albino fortunately went on the same way, but then the realization that he had soiled the eldest, as well as leaving him aside, hit him. Kagami stood up and looked at the blonde with a certain reservation.

“I’m sorry.”

Tobirama propped himself up on one elbow and brought his finger to his belly, where the traces of the Uchiha's orgasm remained. He rubbed it there, picking it up with the tip of the index finger, placing it straight in the mouth and licking it for complete. This without taking your eyes off Kagami.

“For what?”

The Uchiha lost his breath, but managed to respond.

“For coming first.”

Tobirama smiled and jutted forward, holding the brunette and turning them on the sofa, getting back on top of him. He kissed him on the neck, on the cheecks, and stopped in the mouth, where he smiled mischievously.

“Let's make you come again.”

He said and opened Kagami's legs. Holding him by the feet, he allowed the entrance of the youngest to be exposed, and placed the brunette's ankles on his shoulders, thus bringing his hand to the Uchiha's semi erect penis and his other to himself, positioning him in right place.

The penetration was slow, as Tobirama felt all the arches inside the brunette embracing him. The albino also watched the way he closed his eyes and bit his mouth, vainly grabbing the sofa with his fingers.

He continued to move his hips slowly. His penis came in and out in that perfect humidity. He could feel every inch, every nuance. He wanted to speed up, but Kagami was still sensitive, and he should respect him.

Tobirama turned his face to the side, and was remembered ofwhat he had there. The Uchiha's beautiful and delicate feet rested against his bone, allowing the albino to continue fucking him slowly.

“Hmm...” Tobirama murmured while holding his right foot, pulling it in front of his chest.

He stroked the palm, the chest, the ankles. Then he stuck his thumb in his mouth and sucked it. He looked at Kagami and realized that he had finally opened his and was watching him closely as the albino ran his tongue around his finger before sucking it again, just as he had done with his cock.

Kagami held his own erection, now perfectly rigid and the fact that that specificly caress excited the raven made him smile in the middle of the act. The Uchiha was perfect, he would never let him go.

“What you want?” the albino asked when he purposely stopped moving.

Kagami licked his lips, shy but still brave. He fought for what he wanted and hearing him beg was the goal.

“Faster, sensei.”

He asked and Tobirama moved again at the previous slowness, the cock coming and going so slowly that it made the Uchiha want to cry.

“I need to come! Please, Tobirama-sama! Faster!”

Kagami beat him by the sly voice. The tone reached the albino's ears like a dose of heroin. He needed to obey.

So, he came out of it completely, smiling when he saw the smaller grumble. But before Kagami even had time to say anything, he turned him on his stomach, pulling him by the thighs, forcing him to stay on his knees.

Putting his penis in the right place, Tobirama lowered his body, placing a kiss in the middle of the Uchiha's back before returning to the upright position, where with a single accurate movement, he sank completely.

Kagami shouted and Tobirama found the edge of paradise. As if they had loosened a toy string, he started to pump. His hips were beating frantically against Kagami's ass, sinking his cock hard, hitting him right in the small spot.

Tobirama forced him to lower his torso by pushing him through his shoulder blades, and when he did, the angle got even better. Kagami continued to groan the albino's name. The Uchiha asked for more and Tobirama gave him, pushing his pelvis unceremoniously.

“I... Ah! I'll come!” Kagami shouted, his voice muffled by the face that was against the cotton of the sofa.

Feeling the frenzy seizing him, Tobirama couldn't help the way he accelerated his movements, hitting the Uchiha inside so hard he could hear the bones cracking, the wet and slippery flesh creaked, the sound of the skin and the small moans of everything being everything in the middle of that wooden room. Surrendering to pleasure, the albino groaned, tipping his head back and getting lost in Kagami completely.

Tobirama could not stop moving his hips, even when his pleasure spurted into the Uchiha, flooding him with such force that the amount plus the friction of his frantic pelvis caused the clear liquid to slide down the brunette's legs.

He removed his penis completely, ignoring the mess - he was actually proud of it - and dropped onto the couch, really exhausted. He pulled Kagami to him, forcing him to lie down, leaning his back against his chest.

The youngest grunted completely groggy when the albino called him. Tobirama laughed at seeing him numb from sleep after a session of pleasure. Watching him fall asleep in a few seconds, the older man used the end of his energy to fetch the blanket that was on the armrest of the sofa.

When he did, he opened the fabric, covering them both completely, feeling the warmth embrace them. He sighed as he laid his head on the pillow, and looked at Kagami's serene face.

Sniffing the boy's neck one last time, Tobirama reviewed the events of the night and wrapped his arms around Kagami's waist, fitting him perfectly. He would love to see where that could take them.

But for now, he allowed himself to experience the best sleep of his life.


End file.
